<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Did I Write This by SPIRITPH0NE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853418">Why Did I Write This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/SPIRITPH0NE'>SPIRITPH0NE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/F, F/M, Fuck that movie, Gen, Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 is the worst movie ever created</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/SPIRITPH0NE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>im sorry to everyone in the pizza gc /hj</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pizza Girl &amp; Reader, Pizza Girl/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Did I Write This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>stream heatwaves by glass animals</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izzy sat in her chair, absentmindedly watching the TV. She changed the channel for the 5th time in the past hour, nothing seemed to catch her eye. She stopped at what seemed to be the worst movie she’s ever seen, and she’s only been alive for what? An hour? Less? She hasn't really kept track, and she doesn't care to start keeping track. </p>
<p>You walk over, leaning on the couch as you watch the movie (later you two found out it was Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2, disgusting) with her. </p>
<p>“Hey, can I..” You trail off, pointing to all the space Izzy’s taking up on the couch, “..Sit down?”</p>
<p>Izzy laughs, “No,” </p>
<p>“Ah,” You say, walking away from the couch because there’s really no reason for you to be there anymore, and you definently don’t want to watch the movie, “Fuck you,”</p>
<p>“Fuck you, too!” </p>
<p>You pout and walk away, she could watch Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 by herself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>